The Camp Half-Blood Times
by Babiwasabi
Summary: Kind of like a newsletter, I try to write it the way I read it in the newspapers, third-person. Oh yeah, I used an author term. Score. Who likes pandas? :3
1. The Trouble With The Twins

_**The Camp Half-Blood Times  
**_

* * *

**The Trouble With The Twins?**

Is Camp Half-Blood being destroyed by the Stoll twins? Conner and TRavis Stoll claim that their shinanigans are just harmless fun. But is it really? According to statistics-helpfully performed my the Athena Cabin-ninety-eight campers have been harmed either minorly or majorly by the Stolls. Chiron, Official Activities Director of Camp Half-Blood, has told us that if the Stolls do not agree to put a stop to their tricks, they will be facing suspension from camp activities such as Capture the Flag on Friday nights, and our weekly archery competitions with the Apollo Cabin. While the Stolls have agreed to 'treat their fellow campers with more respect', knowing the Stolls-and their reputation around here-they will _always _find a loophole around anything they say. Will this really be the end to all trouble around this camp? Well, all we can say now is, _Mischief Managed._

* * *

**I've had this idea bouncing around my head for a while, finally decided to write it down. Tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Big House Being Torn Down?

_**The Camp Half-Blood Times  
**_

**The Big House Being Torn Down?  
**

* * *

Dionysus, more commonly known as Mr.D by campers, had filed a complaint to about the slowly deteriorating Big House. Most of the Olympus council has agreed that the Big House has been around for quite a long time, and should be renovated. Chiron, on the other hand, objects, saying the Big House is a treasure of Camp-Half Blood since it's first opening in 1921. Also, another reason Chiron thinks the Big House should stay is because of the Oracle in the attic. "She wouldn't like moving, and I have a feeling no one would want to move her. The Big House was her home, and departing place, and it's shall stay that way." say Chiron. "Mr.D doesn't really don't know what the big deal, he says it's just an old house, and the oracle's dead anyway," a source of Dionysus told us. The campers are on Chiron's side, saying that the Big House is very important to them, as it was the place where Chiron explained to them that they were Half-Bloods. But the Aphrodite Cabin disagrees. They want a new cabin because they think the old one is 'gross'. The group even volunteered to paint it hot pink. What's next for the Big House? Only Zeus can decide.

* * *

**Whoo! Second chapter! Please give me suggestions for what I should do next, and tell me what you think! C:**


	3. The Pegasi Are In Danger

_**The Camp Half-Blood Times  
**_

**The Pegasi at Camp Half-Blood Are In Danger  
**

* * *

During the course of the last three months, five of our beloved pegasi, Jumpy, Alicia, Molly, Willie, Lollipop, and Julia the Magical Princess of Jellybeans and Unicorns, have passed away. The owners of the beautiful creatures were devastated to hear the news. Our very own Amelia, who was the owner of Julia the Magical Princess of Jellybeans and Unicorns, is still very upset and refuses to leave her cabin. Her fellow cabin-mates, from the Apollo cabin, have tried to cheer her up, with no results. Though, through the devastating tragedy, there is a touch of mystery. No one know what's the cause of these spontaneous death. Percy Jackson, suspects that his Father, Posiedon, God of the Sea, Hurricanes, and Horses, is angry. There is a reason to his beliefs. Recently, there have been many hurricanes happening all around the world that meteorologist have not been able to predict. Also, oceans everywhere have been acting very violent. Almost everyone urges Percy to talk to his father and find out his motive behind this series of Tragedies.

**I wanted to update, but couldn't get any ideas, so...I know, kind of a fail...still looking for ideas...*cough*HINT*cough*  
****I REALLY should be updating the OC Story story. Procrastination! I know... I really don't know how other people on Fanfiction do this. They update everyday...I'm not even kidding...EVERYDAY  
****JK I _may_ have exaggerated a BIT, but a BUNCH of people do update a lot. I even have a folder on my e-mail that says TO READ, for you know...TO READ. Man, sometimes I feel ADHD when I write these things. You know, the things in bold. BOLD. Ha, bold in bold. Yeah, I know, I'm hilarious. ;)  
****Sometimes...I feel insecure...  
That awkward moment when the Author's Note is the same length as the chapter itself...  
Ok. I'm done...**

**Ha...JK XD  
**

**Now, I am. :)**


	4. The Apocalypse

**Hey! I'm updating again! Yay! FYI all the thing I know about the 2012 apocalypse might not be accurate because I didn't bother to do research on it, but I did watch a show about the apocalypse, so I have ****_some_**** background info.**

* * *

We asked a couple of Camp Half Blood Campers about what they think about the 2012 apocalypse. We got several different answers, but these are the few that stood out to us:

Percy Jackson:  
The apocalypse? Well, I'm not really that scared of it because I don't think it's possible for the world to just, you know, END. Plus the fates can tell everything that's going to happen, and we didn't get any news of it, so...I don't know...

Annabeth Chase:  
Well, actually, the 2012 apocalypse is a _very_ controversial topic. Of course, religious people would believe it because in the Bible, it has for-told that the world is going to end someday. And according to scientific studies, super-volcanoes that are hidden all across the USA would have would erupt. But, I guess there isn't physical proof of those happenings. I mean, those predictions are just, well, predictions. It really depends on what kind of person you are. I personally don't think it's reasonable. I don't think it's wise for those people to show all those documentaries on the 2012 apocalypse. 'Cause it's just going to scare everyone, you know? I mean, we should warn the people, telling them to be prepared if-not just an apocalypse, but any kind of disaster happens-they see any signs of meteorites or anything, but, you know, scaring people out of their wits just to make money? Definitely unwise.

Nico Di-Angelo  
If the world has to end, let it end. I'll be waiting in the Underworld...

Connor and Travis Stoll  
Travis:  
Puh-lease girl! Why you so cray-cray?!  
Connor:  
Who even started the idea that the world was going to end? I know, the Mayans, but still, just because they're old and stuff does not give them the magical ability to predict that the world was gong to end.  
Travis:  
Whoah! Dude! What if one of the Fates lived with the Mayans back then and they predicted that the world could end?!  
Connor:  
Dude...No.

**Hehe, Nico was so emo... XD**


	5. The Roman Attack

_**The Camp Half-Blood Times  
**_

**Okay, I know this didn't happen, but I got a request on this, and I'm not sure if this is what the requestor meant, but, oh well. I hope you like it. :)**

**ROMAN ATTACK**

Just a day ago, our beloved Camp Half Blood was attacked by the Romans. At the head of the army, was Reyna, the Roman camp's suppossed "praetor". Most campers were a stranger to the word, but I means, Ruler in Roman democracy. The battle between the camps did not last long. As soon a Jason Grace realized that Reyna was from his past, he was able to communicate to her and her region. What's next for Camp Half-lood is unknown, but we hope it will bring fortune in our upcoming war with the giants. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Reyna-her last name is anonymous-, and Jason Grace have had a couple meetings to decide whether the Greeks and Romans-eternal enemies-would be able to get past their rivalries, and fight against the same foe.

**...I was too lazy to search up the real meaning of Preator... :/  
Please leave a comment! **


End file.
